


Cast Changes

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor!Cas, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Meg Masters (in absentia), SPN AU & Trope Bingo, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: Castiel had had a very long day on set, and his assistant Meg had disappeared. Guess who he finds instead?





	Cast Changes

**Author's Note:**

> written for my actor!Cas square on my [SPN AU & Trope Bingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/) card.   
> Cross-posted on [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/170432664920/cast-changes)
> 
> * * *

Castiel headed to his trailer, waving silent acknowledgement to whomever he passed. It had been a long,  _ long _ day. 14 hours since his call time. 3 pages of emotional dialogue plus a stunt. Rolling his aching shoulders, he wondered why had he insisted on doing his own stunts whenever insurance allowed it? He just wanted to get back to his trailer, shower, and grab the next day's sides from Meg before finally falling unconscious for a couple of hours. He kicked a small pebble along the ground in front of him, annoyed that Meg had disappeared from the soundstage without a word hours before and not reappeared.

He trudged heavily up the few steps to his trailer, pushed the door open hard enough that it hit the wall with a thud.

"Meg!" he yelled as he left the heavy boots and leather jacket that made the outer shell of his iconic costume. He had just started peeling off his t-shirt when he heard footsteps.

"Where the fuck were you?" he growled through the thick cotton momentarily trapped over his face.

The sound of a throat clearing -- distinctly not Meg -- preceded an unfamiliar voice.

"Uh, Meg's not here. I'm Dean, your new assistant."

Cas dropped the shirt to the floor and stared the young man standing in his trailer. He was tall, possibly taller than Cas, and well, yeah, if anyone belonged in Hollywood, it was this kid. Perfect features, green eyes that would catch the light like magic, and a smile that, even with its current slightly nervous twitch, was nearly heart-stopping in its brightness. And that voice ...

The kid -- Dean (looking less like a kid now that Cas was taking a harder look) -- was talking.

"I'm sorry. Meg told me to meet you here. I'm sure I'll be with you most of the time from now on." He held out a sheaf of paper. "Tomorrow's sides, Mr. Novak."

"Okay, hold on. What the fuck is going on?" Cas was too tired to deal with this shit. "Where is Meg?"

Dean held out an envelope in his other hand. "She asked me to pass this on to you."

Cas took the envelope and slid out the paper inside to find a letter written in Meg's distinctive loopy handwriting.

> Hey Clarence!
> 
> By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Ha! Always wanted to write that. But seriously, this is me quitting. I'm sorry-not-sorry to do it in a letter, but if I told you to your face, you'd make that lost little boy face (just look in the mirror right now before you try denying it) & I'd give in. And if I stay in this town any longer, I'm gonna turn into a major bitch and hate you and you're gonna hate me. And that would suck.
> 
> I did my part. I came with you, got you set up and comfortable and famous and shit. And I fully expect a significant mention when you inevitably win your emmy or oscar.
> 
> But we both know this town isn't for me -- too many people to kowtow to, too many times I have to watch what I say.
> 
> So off I go on my own adventure. I'm leaving TinselTown but not you. I'll always be your friend. Call me anytime.
> 
> Meg
> 
> PS I picked Dean out myself. Give him a chance. I think you guys will be good together. wink wink

 

Cas sighed and stared at the letter. "Damn it, Meg," he muttered.

"I'm guessing you didn't know she was leaving, huh?" Dean shifted nervously. "Probably didn't mention me either. So I should ... " He looked past Cas toward the door. "Yeah, I'm sorry, man. I didn't know."

"No, it's not your fault. Meg is ... Meg. I've never been able to change her mind about anything." He tossed the letter on the coffee table and gestured to the couch.  "Have a seat. I guess we have some stuff to discuss."

Dean nodded and sat, a faint flush across his cheeks as he glanced at Cas then away. It took Cas a moment to realize that he was standing there half-naked. Dean looked back, his eyes slowing moving up along Cas's chest and jaw to meet his eyes. Cas arched a brow; Dean smirked and shrugged.

"But first, let me change into something less ... less."

"You're the boss."

Cas mused as he headed into the bedroom and changed into an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Meg wouldn't leave him in the lurch, so he knew that Dean would be a useful replacement for her. Her PS suggested that she had a secondary motive in mind when choosing Dean, however. 

When he returned to the living room, he found Dean relaxed, his eyes closed and his head resting against the back of the couch. Cas's eyes traced the gentle stretch of Dean's neck, down his torso, and along his long legs well-displayed in worn denim. He bit his lip. Meg definitely knew what he liked.

Dean smiled. "Whatcha waitin' for, Boss?"

Cas poured two generous tumblers of scotch and sat down next to Dean.

"Well, let's get to know each other, then, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to come chat with me on [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
